Random Talk With My Favs
by Destiny Obake
Summary: I'm just putting this up 'cause I'm bored. IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END! Complete!


**Me**: Hey everyone! I've seen other people do silly stuff like this and I thought it fit my personality to do something silly. So I'm gonna do a random characters conversation! Yaaaaay random!

**Danny**: Here she goes again.

**2009 Astro**: Who the heck are you people?

**Sam**: Who are we? Who are YOU?

**Me**: I'll introduce you all! We have *points to each as name is said* Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani (with an I), Casera (my little annoying sister)…

**Casera**: HEY!

**Me**: … And we have 2009 Astro, 2003 Astro, and his little sister, the ever adorable and vain Zoran.

**2003 Astro**: Wait. There are two of us?

**Me**: Actually, there are five Astro's.

**All**: WHAT?

**Me**: What? Don't you guys know about the 1960's, 1980's, and Manga Astro's?

**Sam**: Uhh…No.

**Me:** Hmm. Your loss.

**Casera**: Why'd you even put them in here? I don't like Astro Boy!

**Me:** *Covers 2003 Astro's ears* DON'T SAY THAT! This poor nine-year-old has enough problems!

**2009 Astro**: Hey! I have problems too!

**Me**: Yeah, but your 14.

**Dani**: ALL OF YOU PUT A CAN IN IT! It's Dez's story, she chooses who's in it!

**Tucker**: Amen sistah! *holds hand out for high five which Dani returns*

**Danny**: You guys are weird.

**Sam:** Which ones?

**2009 & 2003 Astro**: All of them.

**Zoran:** I agree. Anyone who doesn't write a story that's all about how cute and amazing I am is crazy.

**All but Casera and Zoran**: *face palm*

**Casera**: There you go with that face palm thing again. Why do you want to slap your face?

**Me:** *sigh* It's an expression of exasperation.

**Casera**: I still don't understand it.

**2003 Astro:** *blinks at me* Haven't I seen you before?

**Me:** No, but I'm working on a story on you. It's adorable!

**Zoran:** Am I in it?

**Me**: Of course! You guys are just so adorable and cute!

**2009 Astro**: That was a redundant statement.

**Me:** I know, but I just love how big and sweet their eyes are.

**Zoran**: *hugs me* Finally someone agrees! My eyes are amazing!

**2003** **Astro:** *laughs*

**Tucker**: Hey! If we're talking about ourselves, then get a load of this! *flexes muscles in goofy pose*

**Casera:** I think I just saw your arm sag.

**Tucker**: Hey! Not everyone can be a big athletic gooroo!

**Me**: Don't get on the topic of sports! Someone will be offended and we'll have to have a group hug session to make it better.

**2009 Astro**: I am not having a group hug with you whack jobs. How did I even GET here?

**All:** 0.0

**2009 Astro**: What?

**Danny:** He has a point. How did any of us get here?

**All:** *look at me*

**Me:** *blushes sheepily* I may have put some heavy duty sleeping pills in your food.

**2003 & 2009 Astro & Zoran:** But we're robots! We don't eat!

**Me**: Have you seen you guys sleeping? You're like logs! I just picked you up and set you in these nice couches with the others.

**All**: -.- You kidnapped us.

**Me**: Basically. Yeah.

**Sam:** Your completely insane!

**Me:** Not as insane as Danielle on a sugar high.

**All**: *hear crunching of someone chewing and turn to see Dani eating a jumbo bag of sweets*

**Tucker**: Oh CRAP! WERE DID THAT COME FROM?

**Team Phantom**: DESIREE!

**Me**: WHAT?

**Sam:** What are you trying to pull?

**Me**: I was getting bored with our conversations. So I'm adding some oomph to get some laughs.

**Dani**: *shaking from sugar high* Why are y-you all-ll jumping-ing?

**All**: *back away quickly*

**Me:** And the fire works start…NOW!

**Dani:** MONKEYS!

**2003 Astro**: Oh Heavens n-

**Dani:** *singing badly and very loudly* OH GIVE ME A HOME! WERE THE GREEN BUFFALOS ROAM! AND THE DEEEEER AND THE ANTELOPE HAVE FOUR EYES!

**2009 Astro**: 0.0' WTH?

**Zoran**: *covering ears* She needs singing lessons.

**Danny**: *also covering ears* I think she's been taking lessons from Tucker!

**Tucker**: I'm not THAT bad!

**Sam:** Your right. Your worse.

**Casera**: And Little D's your star pupil.

**Dani:** SHE'LL BE COMING ROUND CANDY MOUNTAIN WHEN SHE COMES WHEN SHE COMES!

**Me:** This is better then I expected!

**Sam:** AS SOON AS MY HANDS ARE FREE FROM BLOCKING THIS RACKET IM GONNA KILL YOU!

**Random Hippie:** Violence is not the answer man.

**2009 Astro:** WHO THE HECK IS THIS GUY?

**Dani:** I WANNA TAKE YOU ON A BROKEN DOWN GREEN TRACTOR! WE CAN GO SLOW BUT IT DON'T GO FASTER! AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY ANY GIRL WOULD FALL FOR THE SINGER OF THIS SONG!

**Me:** *nods solemnly* I agree with that statement. *to 2009 Astro* I have no clue who he is. There must be a hole in the story that people are falling in. Stupid story joke right there peeps.

**Drum:** Tiddy Boom.

**Danny:** *kicks Hippie out the door* ALRIGHT! THATS ENOUGH! *grabs Dani and sucks her into Fenton thermos*

**Casera:** Bout time!

**Me**: Dang it. That was just getting good.

**Sam**: *eye twitches*

**2003 Astro and Zoran**: *uncover ears tentatively*

**2009 Astro**: Ok. I'm going home. Dad's not gonna believe this excuse.

*walks out*

**Me**: WAIT! I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!

**Zoran**: I'm ready to go too. Bye bye!

**2003 Astro**: See yah!

*both walk out*

**Me**: Well that was fun.

**Sam:** Grrr! *tries to throttle me*

**Casera**: *holding Sam back* Not worth it chica! You'll regret it later!

Tucker: Definitely random.

**Me**: *gives deep bow* My goal has been reached then.

**Danny**: Wind this thing down Dez. I wanna get Dani into quarantine so she can calm down.

**Me**: Kay! One more thing. I'm sorry about how late my posts have been on 'My Dad's a Hero'. I'm going through some tough writers block on all my ideas and can't seem to get rid of it. Majorly thick cement. I just can't think of any thing and don't wanna write some crappy chap that I'll regret later. So until further notice, I'm postponing my story. I'm sorry, but it can't be helped. Please understand, since I'm sure you've all had this terrible disease. I will be back as soon as I get a jackhammer for this dang thing. Hmm. Maybe a good vacation would do it. School does end soon. Oh well. See you all later then!

Artistically yours,

Desiree Phantom


End file.
